Democratic Empire of Kro'Shun
The Democratic Empire of Kro'Shun, full name The Democratic Sky Empire of the lands of Kro'Shun is a small empire (in comparison to others) bordering many Badland nations. History The Empire was founded by 13 great leaders in year 2213. All of these 13 were from different regions and had different reasons to escape their homeplantes/galaxies. Because of their differences, they were unified on the capital planet, Skosh. Through diplomacy and technological advantage, the Empire soon spread through the Badlands. By stealing from the pirates, the funds for projects were acquired. After 12 of the 13 original died, the last one was chosen Emperor by the people. Using his newfound power, he was able to make many alliance with small planet-states in the Badlands and spread his Empire even further. By the end of his reign, his Empire was simillar to its todays state. Astrography Politics Government The Empire is ruled by the democratically chosen Emperor, or informally, His Royal Skyness. Although it is a monarchy, the Emperor does not hold all the power. He can make new laws, and change existing ones, but he still needs support of the Senate. The Senate's high 13 can veto decisions if atleast 3 agree. Through this gives power to the Senate, the Emperor still can act like an autocrat if he wishes to. Yet, due to the rigorously hard expectations and rules a candidate must follow to become an Emperor, most Emperors so far have been fair and good, with minor exceptions. Due to a special regulation in the Constitution the people hold a large amount of power. They have the right to overthrow an Emperor and cannot be punished for trying, even though they rarely fail once something like that happens. Judiciary system The High Judge is the judge in Skosh, he may judge any person in the Empire. Lower ranks have controll over smaller administrative divisions (regions, subregions, planets/planetoids, continents, continental regions, city districts and cities) Administrative divisions The Empire is divided into 30 regions, which are then divided into 3-4 subregions each, and subregions are divided into 6-7 planets and planetoids while planets and planetoids are divided according to their size and percentage of habitable land. Foreign relations Due to the Empire being in the Badlands region it tries to maintain peace with Praetoria, The Regulation and the Holy Krentaur Empire. The Kro'Shun Empire is, along with Praetoria, seen as a border between the greater Empires and the Badlands. Because of this the Empire has little problems with non-Badland neighbours due to them needing something between their land and the Badlands. Military The military itself is divided into multiple groups: The Imperial Navy, which watches over the waters of the planets and planetoids. The Imperial Airforce which watches over the skies of the planets and planetoids. And the largest and most powerful branch, the Imperial Army. It has ground training and space training, thus being a space marine group. It defends the Empire through numerous spaceships, spacestations and other fortified locations. The amount of the army is regulated by law and it must be atleast 10% of the population at ALL times. Both men and women can be in the army, but only men must finish military training which lasts for a year and then be listed as a reserve in the army for the next 5 years. This is due to the pirates and other dangers near the border. Economy The economy of the Empire of Kro'Shun depends on multiple things, from industry, trade to sciences. Minerals and mining One of the major parts of the economy is the mineral industry. Due to the different gravity and amount of metals on some planets, planetoids and asteroids the Kro'Shun mineral industry is very rich. Minerals are used in jewellry-making, the weapon industry and even the hyperdrive industry. Trade and transportation Through its rather unique position the Empire is a place of trades. Since both Badlands traders and human traders come here it has a diverse market. Through taxes and regulations the government earns a lot of money from the travelling traders. Since the Kro'Shun Empire was founded in the Colonization era, at the time FTL travel was discovered the Empire itself was behind and only through the discovery of the hyperspace and invention of the hyperdrive the Empire was able to be more independent. Without buying barely working, used and expensive FTL transportation from other nations the Empire was able to use the extra income to perfect the Hyperdrive. The Hyperdrive market is a successful one due to its cheap prices and low energy consumption Science and technology As already mentioned, the Hyperdrive is one of the more important inventions in the Democratic Empire of Kro'Shun. The hyperdrive has its own "offspring". For example, hyperspace communication which uses gamma radiation in a vacuum in order to have a "portal" between Hyperspace and N-space open as long as it is powered. This allows messages to be sent even faster and without the risk of being intercepted. Because of this safe communication the technology has been acquired by many secret services among the numerous nations of the galaxy. Because of the numerous successful scientists among Kro'Shun citizens, science has become one of the important branches of Kro'Shun culture and scientists are more or less admired by others. Demographics Health Education Religion and philosophical views Culture Arts Sports Media Cuisine Major Events Category:Democratic Empire of Kro'Shun Category:Copyright